caseclickersfandomcom-20200213-history
NetHub
The NetHub is a very prominent feature in Case Clicker. The NetHub allows you to trade with players and bet on matches. According to Hawk Games, there is "more coming soon to the NetHub!". Acquiring the NetHub To purchase the NetHub, you must first go to the Shop tab. You can now either buy it for $1.99 USD, or for $750 in game. It is recommended that you purchase the Jackpot before the NetHub, however, because you may profit much more from the Jackpot. Once you have purchased the NetHub, navigate to the new-found NetHub tab on the scroll bar in the left side of the screen. You can now view your unique NetHub ID, trade with other people, and bet on ESL matches. Match Betting Match Betting provides a fun way to gamble your skins on ESL matches. You can add 10 skins up to $5000, however you can add items multiple times, so you can effectively bypass this restriction. Each match has a certain estimated percentage that the team has to win. Remember that even if a team has a 9% to win, they may still win. After adding your items, there is a multiplier based on the team's percentage. For example, if you add $1543.73 worth of items and the other team has a 5% chance to win (which is always a 10x multiplier), you will get $15437.30 of profit. To bet on an ESL match, navigate to the "Bet a match" button in the NetHub tab and click on it. Now, find a match that you like and press the "Bet!" button. Be sure that you don't bet on a match that is <10%, as you will not get much profit at all. Next, select the team you want to bet on and then press "Add Items" in the bottom left corner. Add the items you wish to bet, and press "Add Selected". Once you are finished adding your items, press "Place bet!" and wait for the match to be done! Trading Trading provides an easy way to trade your skins, stickers, and autographs with other players to complete collections. Each party's items must be around the same price, so you cannot give somebody a $1500 skin for free, unfortunately. To trade with a player, navigate to the "Trade with a player" button in the NetHub tab and click on it. Now, search for someone who wishes to trade for something that you have. You will best find results on the official Case Clicker Trading subreddit. Once you have obtained someone's ID such as "TestKnife991", which is not a real ID mind you, press "Create new trade" and enter the user's ID. Next, press "Add Items" and add the items you wish to trade. Then, wait for the other user to add his or her items. Remember that both party's items must be around the same price range. Finally, when the trade is ready to be accepted, press the "Accept" button and get your items! __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__